The present invention relates to a safety device for taking samples and performing infusions.
As is known, in assisting so-called "critical" patients and/or patients undergoing hemodialysis it is rather frequently necessary to take samples or carry out infusions for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. During these procedures, the nursing personnel is exposed to severe risks of contact with biological liquids or dialysates that can be the source of infections, among which those transmitted by viruses, and typically hepatitis C and AIDS, are particularly relevant due to the severity and irreparable nature of the organic damage that they cause. AIDS, as is known, has a long incubation period, i.e. a long period during which risk patients can be contagious although no objective symptoms or specific laboratory data are detected to that effect.
The statistically most frequent method of contagion for nursing staff is injury caused by accidental percutaneous puncture.